Glee: Happily Ever After
by aleathory
Summary: Finn and Rachel live happily as a couple in New York...don't they? Maybe. Finchel. Future fic.


**A/N:: **Hi, everyone, this is my first English Glee Fanfic. This is a translation of one of my Indonesian fics. English is not my native language so maybe there are many possible mistakes in this fic. I welcome everyone who wants to point out the mistakes (because this is also my way to learn English) or even better be a beta reader for this. So, happy reading!

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Rachel looked at the street of New York, she was waiting for someone to come. Cool breeze wind brushed her brown hair, made her face felt cold and cool. She wore a thick jacket, a scarf, and gloves. New York was very cold lately, she didn't want to have flu or other disease that could made her unable to sing, though in fact she was not a singer, but a lawyer. She never achieved her dream to become a star.

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. She reached her hand phone in her pocket and read a new message. She smiled and then reversed her body to the east. Her smile widened when she saw the person she was waiting for has arrived.

The man named Finn Hudson.

Finn walked over to Rachel and when he stood right beside her, he immediately grabbed Rachel's hand. He held them tightly, as if he afraid Rachel would suddenly disappear.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Finn. They had planned to go on a date since a few days ago. Actually they wanted to have a picnic in the park, but with weather like this, it was not possible.

"I think I want to watch a movie," Rachel said.

"Okay," Finn stopped a taxi and led Rachel to enter in it before he himself entered.

Finn and Rachel's relationship was not smooth at all. They had an off and on relationship since they both graduated from high school. They went to different colleges in different places. Finn managed to get a music scholarship, although he did not pursue the field of singing. He preferred to learn a musical instrument. Currently he worked as a drummer in a band that was quite famous.

Actually, Rachel was also getting a lot of scholarships. But she decided that she did not want to be a singer anymore. She preferred her second dream to be a lawyer for a simple reason, she could freely criticize and do the things that has become her habit when she became a lawyer.

During the college time, they almost did not communicate with each other. In fact, Rachel was more often contacted with Kurt than the Finn. Rachel did not know what Finn did during college or with whom he was dating. Rachel had dated some people when she was in college.

They met again when Mr. Schuester invited all members of the New Directions for a reunion. Somehow, he managed to contact them all. So they all met again and that reunion was very fun.

All the former members of New Directions got to know each other again, Rachel and Finn was no exception. They got to know each other's jobs. Kurt was the editor of a fashion magazine, Mercedes became a famous R&B singer, Quinn became a Psychologist, Artie became an owner of the foundations of children with disabilities and a director, Tina (oddly enough) became a chef. Mike, Matt, and Brittany became a dancer, Puck has several workshops, and Santana ... she became a detective. For some unknown reason she chose to become a detective, possibly because she had the ability to intimidate others.

They also learned that some of them live in New York, just like Rachel. They were Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Brittany. After the reunion, those six people were often met. After several long conversations and meetings, Finn and Rachel fell in love with each other, again.

They had been dating for almost a year now.

That year was very joyous.

Sure they had some fight, or argue with each other. But at least their arguments were not as often as the arguments between Rachel and Kurt.

Kurt. Rachel had not met with that annoying man for three months.

"What will we watch?" Finn asked after they arrived at the theater.

In the end, they were watching a romantic comedy movie although Finn hesitated.

* * *

Rachel was getting ready for a court when the bell rang. She immediately ran to the front door when she heard the sound of the bell. Actually she did not run, her tight skirt and her high heels make it difficult to run.

When she opened the door, she did not find anyone there. Instead she found a bouquet of flowers. She smiled, she found a card in it.

_Want to go somewhere tonight?_

That was the contents of the card. The card was not signed, but she already knows who sent the interest. Finn Hudson. Finn liked to send a bouquet of flowers to her house every week. Rachel did not mind, instead she was very happy.

Rachel came back in and when looking at the clock, she hurriedly took the papers and her bag. If she did not go immediately, she would be late.

She laid the flowers on the table and reminded herself to send a message to Finn after court.

When she drove his car, she felt very happy and felt more passionate. She must win the case that day, must.

* * *

And she had succeeded in winning the case that day. That made her became more excited that day. It was one of her best days while in New York. After the court was over, she immediately headed to her car and stayed there.

She pulled out his cell phone and called Finn.

Unfortunately, he did not answer his phone. It went straight to mail box. She tried to call him again several times before she finally decided to send a message.

When she got home, Finn had not replied to her message, it made her upset.

* * *

Around 6 o'clock that night, when Rachel was in the midst of her relaxing time, her bell rang again. This time she did not feel excited to open the door at all. Everything was just because one person, Finn Hudson. She was already wearing her favorite pajama.

It took more than 5 minutes to get to the door, and when she opened the door, turned out to people who made her upset coming.

"Why are you dressing like that?" Finn asked after Rachel opened the door for her. Rachel looked at him, it was clear in her eyes that she felt annoyed.

"Why you're not answering my calls?" Rachel asked back.

"My phone is broken," said Finn sheepishly, "I want to take you to a place so why are you wearing pajamas?"

"Finn," Rachel's voice softened, "I did not know ..."

"Oh ... then you should you wear your best dress tonight, and please do not ask anything," said Finn. He sat on Rachel's couch.

Rachel was silent for a moment, looked thoughtful.

"Well, you wait here," Rachel went to her bedroom. He immediately put on her favorite dress without thinking one bit. After making up, she finally came out of the room and went to Finn, who was zoned out.

"I'm ready," said Rachel.

Finn immediately awoke from his reverie. He stood up and led Rachel out.

"I promise, tonight will be a fun night,"

"I believe you,"

* * *

Apparently, Finn took Rachel to one of the most romantic restaurants in New York named _One If by Land, Two If by Sea_. Rachel almost didn't believe her own sight by the time they got there.

"I do not believe you brought me here," said Rachel. He was following the Finn into a dining table that had been booked.

"Well, I didn't trick your sight, and we're really here," Said Finn.

Rachel just smiled.

"When we were dating, when we were in high school, you never took me to a place like this," Rachel explains. But Finn still looked confused.

"In Lima there isn't a place like this..."

Rachel sighed, "Never mind,"

A waitress approached them both. After ordering some European food, they sat in silence until Finn finally broke the silence.

"Actually ... actually I want to do this later after we finish dinner, but I can not wait anymore,"

For a moment, she did not understand what the Finn said. When Finn pulled out something from his pocket, she finally understood what Finn mean. He pulled out a ring! Rachel gasped.

Finn moved to the side table and kneeled. Rachel felt like they were in a cliché movie.

"Rachel Berry. I know I'm not the brightest man in the world, or even perhaps the most romantic one. I had hurt you so many times, but I promise, I promise to try to get better, to learn to be a better man. I'm not used to share my life with other people, but I'll learn, just for you. So...do you want to be my partner for life? To spend the rest of your life with me?"

Rachel was not able to speak or breathe when she heard Finn's long speech. Her brain, that used to working fast suddenly slowed. It took some time to digest it all, until finally she just nodded.

Finn stood up again, and kissed his new fiancé, Rachel Berry.

Just then, the food they ordered arrived at the table. They ate their meals in silence, the silence of happiness. None of them could say anything after that special moment, the best moment they ever had. They stared and smiled lovingly at each other. Rachel suddenly felt that someone was watching them, she then looked around and saw some waitresses looking at Finn and her weirdly.

"Why are they watching us like that?" she asked. She sounded like she was questioning herself.

"Maybe...maybe they are jealous," said Finn. He stopped eating for a moment. His expression was unrecognizable.

Rachel smiled.

"Tell me you love me," he said. Finn smiled too.

"I love you, until I dead, wait, maybe even when I dead, I still love you."

* * *

A few days after that night, Finn often came to Rachel's house and spent time with her. They often awake all night and talk about anything. They also often rent movies and watch together.

They had not told anyone about their engagement. They were waiting for the right time, although they might not know when that time would come.

One day, Finn was away with his band and Rachel did not have any case. Rather than dwell in the house, she decided to take a walk in the mall.

At the mall she bought some items for herself and a shirt for the Finn. She believed that Finn would love that special shirt.

Accidentally, she met with Kurt, who had disappeared for three months.

"Kurt!" Rachel almost cried out when she saw Kurt. It seemed her voice was quite loud that Kurt, who was several yards in front of her. Kurt turned around and went to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach," said Kurt. He smiled to her.

"How are you? Where have you gone, anyway?" asked Rachel.

"After everything that happened...I think I'm fine now. I'm busy at work lately, I almost got a promotion, so I have to do a better job!" Kurt said, his tone was low when he started to speak, but it was getting high as he continued.

"Good," said Rachel. She was confused. This was not Kurt she used to know, the old Kurt would make some snarky comments about what she was wearing. _Maybe he just being fine to me, _Rachel tried to be positive.

Kurt accidentally saw Rachel's finger and realized there was a ring there.

"You bought a new ring?" he asked. He looked curious.

"No ..." Rachel replied, "Finn proposed to me last week!"

"What?" Kurt sounded very surprised. His mouth dropped open.

"I know!" Rachel said excitedly, "I myself was surprised when he took me to a romantic restaurant and proposed to me there! I feel like I was in a cheesy movie that you often watch!"

Kurt just stayed quiet. Rachel confused again by his demeanor.

"Kurt?" she called her.

"Ah, yes?"

"I must go home, there are some reports that have to be done, see you later!"

Rachel then left Kurt alone. She didn't realize that once she had gone, Kurt immediately took his phone out of his bag and called someone in a hurry.

* * *

At night, when Rachel and the Finn were watching a romantic comedy movie, _The Proposal_, a message came into Rachel's cell phone. Rachel left Finn briefly, taking her cell phone that she had left behind in her room, and then she returned to Finn's side and read the message.

Apparently, the message was from one Noah Puckerman.

_Hey, Rach, could I meet you tomorrow? Alone? This is important._

"From whom?" Finn asked seriously. Hid eyes did not move from the TV screen.

"From Noah," she replied, "He wanted to see me tomorrow, he said that it's important,"

"Do you able to meet him?"

"Yes, there is only one trial which I should attend tomorrow," replied Rachel. She didn't know whether Finn feel jealous or not, she could not guess, usually she could read Finn easily as she read a book. But lately, Finn was getting better at hiding his emotions.

"Well, just text him that you can meet him tomorrow,"

"It's okay?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I believe you will never cheating on me, really," Finn said calmly. Rachel was a bit disappointed, she secretly hoped that Finn didn't allow her to meet Puck that easily. She wished that they argue a little before finally Finn gives up.

"All right,"

Rachel answered Puck's message quickly.

_Okay, I can meet you tomorrow around 2 o'clock, where would we meet?_

Puck also responded quickly.

_Central Park._

* * *

Puck was waiting for Rachel. When Rachel arrived, she could see Puck sitting on one of the benches near the entrance to Central Park. She walked slowly to Puck. When she reached the bench, she immediately sat down beside Puck.

"Hello, Noah, long time no see," said Rachel. She loosed her bag from her shoulder and put it on her lap.

When she thought about it, she actually hadn't have a meeting not just with Kurt, but with everyone else except Finn.

"Hello, Berry," greeted Puck. To Rachel, he looked like he was thinking of something, something that made him felt uneasy.

"Why do you want to see me?" asked Rachel curiously. Puck looked at her seriously. Maybe it was really not just usual meeting, but important, like Puck said on his message.

"I heard ..." said Puck, he paused again, did not resume his words.

"Yeah?" Rachel frowned. Puck did not usually behave like this. It was strange, very strange.

"I heard from Kurt that…that Finn asked you to marry a few days ago?" Puck finally able to continue.

"Yes!" Rachel got excited again, just like when she told Kurt, "He proposed to me in a restaurant! And his speech was really good, I never thought he able to pull something like that. He starting to become more romantic now, and-"

"Rachel," Puck called her name. Rachel was silent again. Really, Puck's face showed how important and serious the information he about to tell Rachel. Rachel was getting really nervous, in one hand she afraid to hear what Puck about to say but on the other hand, she maybe really need to hear it.

"Yes?"

"Finn…Finn was dead, Rachel," Puck said softly. There was pity and concern in his voice.

Rachel's eyes opened wide. Rachel could not believe her own ears, like she couldn't believe her eyes when he took her to that restaurant. Puck was kidding, she sure. Finn was alive. She was with him all this time. No way. Flowers that came to her house, a ring on her finger, all of them, was proofs that puck was joking.

Rachel then laughed loudly.

Puck looked at him quizzically.

"Rachel!" he yelled, stopping Rachel's laugh, "Rachel, I'm serious,"

"No, you're kidding, Finn was with me, your joke was not funny," she said seriously. She punched Puck on his chest, not really hard. She wanted to believe that Puck was joking, but Puck's serious face made her doubtful. But she remained convinced that Puck was joking.

"Finn died in a car crash, Rachel. You were there, you saw it all, you even felt it all, you were there, Rach, with him," said Puck. He really was concerned and sad at the same time. He saw tears began to pour out from Rachel's eyes

"Puck, stop joking, I'm serious, your joke was not funny," Rachel said. She was stubborn. Her mind refused to believe Puck. Her heart felt like it was stabbed by a thousand needles.

"I mean it, Rachel," Puck Held Rachel's trembling hands.

Rachel let go of the Puck's hand-grip rudely and started shouting.

"No. You're kidding! Finn is not dead! He is at my home now!"

Rachel ran to leave Puck. Her feeling was hurt even though she knew Puck was wrong. Yes, Puck was wrong. Puck must be wrong. She repeated those words in her mind and convinced herself, that was all just a bad dream. It was a nightmare.

Puck let Rachel go. He was confused himself. He was confused with Rachel's weird behavior. Finn had died three and a half months ago in a car accident. Rachel was also involved in the accident. But why Rachel did not realize it? Why she thought that Finn was alive?

Something was wrong, very wrong, with Rachel.

* * *

When Rachel came home, he immediately rushed into the house to search for Finn. Finn stayed there and said he would take care of the house when Rachel was working. So, Finn was supposed to be there.

"Finn? Finn?" she yelled to call Finn. No one answered. She was crying. He kept calling for Finn. He ran to the rooms in her home, but she still could not find Finn.

He decided to call Finn.

When he opened his cell phone, he realized something. Finn's phone was broken.

Perhaps the Finn had gone home to his own house.

Rachel ran back to her car outside and immediately drove to Finn's house which was about 20 km from his home. She was speeding, she just needed a very short time to get to Finn's little house.

But once she was there, her heart broken again. There was a sign in front of the house, a sign that told her that the house was sold.

She began to cry again. This time was harder. She did not care if someone out there heard her. All she wanted to do was crying.

This was just an illusion. Finn just went somewhere and then he would return. He would return. They would get married then have a lot of children.

He would return.

Rachel was back driving again to her house. Once she got there, she stormed in to the house again and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

It was her who bought the flowers.

It was her who booked the table at the restaurant.

She bought the silver ring on her finger by herself.

She did not understand what had happened.

Finn was always there with him. But now he was gone.

He was completely gone and he would never comeback again.

After locking herself all night without sleep in the bathroom, she came out of the room and investigated herself. She looked at her own phone records. She called the florist and ordered flowers for herself. She was also booked that table on the restaurant. When, she was there, she was alone, she drove to there alone. She put the ring to her own finger. So, that was why the waitresses looked at her weirdly.

All the things….it wasn't Finn. It was her.

After investigating herself, she locked herself again in the bathroom. She did not pick up the phone calls from anyone. She did not open the door to anyone.

She did that for days.

Puck worried. Kurt worried. Quinn worried. Even Brittany was also worried.

They were all worried about Rachel. They had a discussion about Rachel. From their discussion, Quinn, who was a Psychologist concluded that Rachel was delusional.

They never thought that Finn's death would make her became that way. They also hurt by Finn's sudden death, they blamed themselves and thought that they should know that Finn's death would make Rachel suffer more than they suffer.

They never in touch with Rachel again since the funeral.

They all tried to contact Rachel since Puck met with Rachel. They had called her a hundred times, but she did not answer. It made them even more worried.

It had been three days.

They should go to Rachel's house. Well, first they should find her address first.

* * *

The longer she shut herself, his memory of what had happened began to come back little by little.

She could remember the blood that soaked her body. She could remember her whole body ached, she could remember Finn's blank eyes beside her.

She did not know what she truly felt because she felt everything but happiness. He couldn't see the reality anymore. She kept crying. She sat on the floor and leaned on the bathroom wall.

His heart was punctured, deeply.

Sometimes he still felt that Finn was with her in the bathroom, but not talking to her. She knew all that was a lie, Finn was not there. Finn had never really existed there.

She remembered when she came out of the hospital, he locked himself like this for a few days. After that she came out and decided to start a new life, to forget Finn. And he failed. He had created an illusion world where Finn was alive.

Illusion.

Finn was only a painful illusion.

Suddenly she heard Finn's voice.

"You must forget me,"

Rachel raised her head and saw Finn in front of bathroom mirror, staring at her with sad eyes.

Rachel closed her eyes. She said to herself: "No, he's just an illusion,"

"You can not be like this. I can not see you like this,"

"Go away!" Rachel shouted at the illusion of Finn. He was just an illusion. Yes, he was an illusion.

"I always watch you, I feel what you feel," Finn said again.

Rachel shook her head, she tried not to listen. It was difficult. She finally gave up.

"You're lying," said Rachel at last, "How could you say that you could feel what I feel? You're already dead, you do not feel anything. Can you feel the cold that I feel right now? Why are you not crying like me? How could you feel what I feel? Do you know it feels to lose someone special?"

Finn was silent. Rachel was crying again. She couldn't be like this. Finn could not be here all the time. If Finn kept staying, she would feel like she wanted to day all the time, he should go. Finn should really go.

"I'm always here," said Finn.

"Go away!" Rachel cried out and then took something that was near, and threw it toward the Finn.

* * *

Rachel's door was not locked.

Puck and Kurt felt a little grateful because it means they did not have to break down the door. Puck is not the real problem with some smashing moment but he did not want to get into trouble for damaging property of others.

They just went into the house. When they've reached the living room they heard Rachel screaming and an object that was thrown and a glass smashed. They immediately ran toward the voices.

When they reached the bathroom, they could hear Rachel crying softly.

"Rachel?" Puck said. Rachel did not answer, but continued to cry. Puck knocked on the locked door.

"Rachel, you okay?" Puck asked again. He immediately cursed himself. Of course Rachel was not fine. How can he okay?

"I do not want to be like this," Rachel said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"I do not want to be like this," Rachel just kept repeating her words.

* * *

_4 months later_

Rachel got out of her car nervously. She looked at the cemetery in front of her. She doubted whether she should go or no. She was afraid.

She had undergone treatment with Quinn for 4 months now, and Finn never appears again. Her feeling was between relief and sadness. She slowly was able to accept the fact that Finn would never return to her again.

She braced himself and then walked to the area. She needed some time before finally finding Finn's grave. When she got there, she looked at the grave sadly. But then she sighed and braced herself again. She laid a bouquet of flowers to the ground.

"Hi, Finn," she said.

No reply.

"I ..." Rachel started to speak. She wiped tears from her eyes. She hated to cry. But she could not help it now. It was too difficult.

She began to speak again.

"Is that true? That you are always watching me? That you feel what I feel?" she asked him. She held the gravestone and waiting for answer.

But there wasn't any answer.

**The End**


End file.
